


Eye can't see you

by The Plateau Chronicler (cloaked_saurosuchus)



Series: Chronicles of the CASIOPEAs [2]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, oops! multigaze, tired medic and the definition of impulsive walk into a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked_saurosuchus/pseuds/The%20Plateau%20Chronicler
Summary: oneshot, Kyrsten gets yet another patient with a ridiculous condition in her infirmary
Series: Chronicles of the CASIOPEAs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384726





	Eye can't see you

**Author's Note:**

> a quick fic for the prompt "eyes"  
> might have some misspellings and typos, sorta older, I'll be happy if you tell me should you find any! :)  
> has a tiny bit of swearing  
> Flux - blue spiral, engineer  
> Kyrsten - pink/purple fae, medic  
> Arvens - purple spiral, merchant

That morning, Flux woke up early. He stumbled out of the contraption he fell asleep in last night, scrambling around for the lightswitch. After flipping it, he looked around the room, now bathed in artificial light, and realised a very important fact.

It looked rather... unusual.

He would've sworn that he was working on his newest lightning-powered generator prototype before succumbing to exhaustion, but now, the only thing he could see in it's place was a brass-coloured fuzzy _blob_ with... light blue smudges?

He blinked and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to regain his sight. It didn't help, and for some reason, it felt _extremely_ weird.

Flux sat stunned on the floor for several moments. "Well, THAT'S weird. Better get some eyedrops from Kyrsten, I GUESS."

Good thing he knew the way to the infirmary by heart.

"OI!" he barged through the door and landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Kyrsten, could I get some eyedrops? I've-"

He looked up to see a pink, fae-sized smudge turned to him with a white rectangle in her hands, completely frozen. A purple fuzzy line was poking out behind her and also wasn't moving.

Um.

"Kyrsten, what is-"

"WHAT THE _FUCK_." the fae finally reacted with a snap and threw her hands into the air before angrily stomping to the other side of the room, vanishing from his view while muttering a string of profanities under her breath. The purple line seemed to watch as she left and then turned back to the engineer.

"What's wrong with her? I just really need some eyedrops or something, I fell asleep in one of my generators and I think it might've messed with my focus a little bit," Flux tried to justify himself, although he didn't know what he did wrong.

The purple line spoke, quite audibly holding back a chuckle. "Flux. How many eyes do you have."

The engineer tried to throw a confused look in the direction of a dragon he now recognized as Arvens. "That's a weird question! Two, of cour-"

"And that's where you'd be wrong."

"...What."

"Flux, you now have many more eyes." Arvens was barely holding back laughter.

"Oh."

A moment of silence.

"...OH," finally, a wide grin appeared on Flux's face. " _SICK!_ Do you think I'll be able to see out of all of the-"

His excited question was cut short by a white rectangle, now quite securely identified as a clipboard, hitting his forehead swiftly.

"I have _no idea_ how come _anybody_ at this ship is still breathing at this point," the fae proclaimed with annoyance as she appeared above the confused engineer that was rubbing his head, before she descended back to the floor to collect papers that fell out of her projectile. "No _wonder_ your sight went to shit you absolute walnut, _who_ the _hell_ falls asleep in magic-powered devices?!"

" _Me!_ "

He didn't have to see well to feel Kyrsten's stare burn into him as his grin just widened. _Her_ frown was almost audible.

"I'll have to keep you here for a while, as I try to..." the fae stopped for a few seconds, sighing wearily,"...make as many of your eyes as possible functional again."


End file.
